Thank You
by Ayacha
Summary: Bagi Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa adalah sahabat terbaiknya.


**Thank You**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Disclaimer: Yuusei Matsui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Semua orang yang mengenal Akabane Karma tahu pasti kalau pemuda bersurai merah itu adalah orang yang tertutup. Karma sendiri mengakui hal itu. Nyatanya, ia tak terlalu suka berbicara dengan banyak orang. Ia bahkan selalu memendam apa yang dirasakannya dalam-dalam. Bukan berarti ia tak mau bercerita dan berbagi dengan orang lain, tapi ia hanya tak tahu bagaimana cara melakukannya.

Setiap Karma memiliki masalah–seperti saat ini, ia tak pernah mengatakannya. Ia hanya memendamnya, mencoba menyelesaikannya sendiri atau melupakannya. Entah mengapa, ia tak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai orang lain. Orang tuanya sekalipun. Saat ada beberapa hal yang mengganggunya, Karma hanya memikirkannya seorang diri dan berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Karma bahkan pernah berpikir, mungkin saja kebiasaannya ini bisa memicunya memiliki kepribadian ganda. Untungnya, hal itu tak terjadi–walau Karma terkadang suka berbicara seorang diri saat memikirkan sesuatu.

Mungkin karena sifat Karma itu–tertutup dan tidak mudah percaya pada orang–dirinya tak memiliki banyak teman. Bahkan ia tak memiliki teman yang benar-benar dekat dengannya.

"Karma."

Ah. Kecuali teman birunya yang satu itu, tentu saja.

Entah bagaimana, Nagisa bisa membuat Karma menaruh kepercayaan padanya–walau tak cukup banyak sampai ia bisa menceritakan masalahnya.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Karma mengangguk singkat menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa. Nagisa hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman, sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Karma.

"Segitu seriusnya sampai kau tak pulang ke rumahmu?"

Karma menyeringai. "Hee... jadi Nagisa menungguku? Wah... wah... sebegitu berharganya kah aku sampai kau tunggui begitu?"

Nagisa mendengus. "Kau sendiri yang bilang ingin pulang bersama. Dasar bodoh."

Seringai Karma makin lebar. "Kalau aku yang mendapat nilai sempurna di ujian matematika semester kemarin ini bodoh, kau bagaimana, ya?"

"Ugh." Nagisa menyerngit tak suka. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Karma. "Kau memang menyebalkan, Karma."

Karma hanya tertawa. Untuk sejenak, ia bisa melupakan masalahnya.

"Kalau kau punya masalah, jangan terus dipikirkan. Kalau kau kebanyakan berpikir, nanti kau malah memikirkan yang aneh-aneh."

Karma menatap Nagisa sejenak setelah Nagisa mengucapkan hal itu. "Menceritakan pengalamanmu, Nagisa?"

Nagisa mengalihkan pandangannya, menolak menjawab pertanyaan Karma.

"Kau pernah berpikir yang aneh-aneh, Nagisa?" Karma mendesak. Ia terlanjur penasaran dengan apa yang tadi dikatakan Nagisa.

Nagisa terdiam sejenak. Ia pun menghela nafas. "Begitulah." jawabnya. "Aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat orang tuaku berkata mereka akan bercerai. Hanya pemikiran sesaat. Dan aku langsung mengatai diriku sendiri setelahnya, karena aku tahu itu pemikiran bodoh."

"Seperti kabur dari rumah? Atau mungkin bunuh diri? Atau kau malah mau membunuh mereka?" Karma bertanya dengan diiringi nada main-main. Nagisa sendiri sepertinya sadar Karma tak serius.

"Mungkin?" sahutnya. "Aku harap Karma tak pernah memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu."

Karma tersenyum. Ia tak akan punya waktu berpikiran seperti itu, karena Nagisa pasti sudah mengalihkan pikirannya. Nagisa selalu mengajaknya berbicara tentang berbagai hal yang tidak berhubungan dengan masalah yang ia hadapi–ia bahkan tak pernah bertanya tentang masalahnya. Di sisi lain, Nagisa selalu memberi masukan positif padanya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Karma nyaman ketika berbicara dengannya.

Karma terbiasa memendam perasaannya sendiri dan ia tak suka bila ada orang yang ikut campur dengan urusannya. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Nagisa sangat mengerti tentang hal itu. Dan Nagisa selalu ada saat Karma membutuhkannya. Karma merasa amat beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti Shiota Nagisa.

"Nagisa." yang di panggil menoleh, menatap pemilik suara yang memanggilnya. Karma tersenyum saat maniknya bertemu dengan manik biru sang sahabat. "Terima kasih."

"Eh?" Nagisa menatap Karma bingung, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tulus–walau terlihat jelas ia masih bingung. "Sama-sama?"

Karma tertawa.

Setidaknya, seberat apapun masalahnya, sejelek apapun nilai ujiannya, sesering apapun orang tuanya pergi, dan seburuk apapun kelakuannya, Karma masih memiliki sahabat sebaik dan semanis Shiota Nagisa.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hai._. nggak yakin posting ini, tapi pada akhirnya diposting-_-v maaf atas segala kekurangan, kegajean, ketypoan(?), dan keOOC-an fic ini u.u omong-omong, terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca^^  
**


End file.
